seri_pixel_biologist_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonpaw
Moonpaw is a white she-cat with grey and light brown speckles on one side of her armpit and grey eyes. History Moonpaw was the first and so far only kit born to Nightfrost and Bearglow. Her name was originally going to be Pearlkit, but was granted a 'forbidden' name by what Bearglow said to be StarClan. StarClan apparently gave her a special name because she was part of a prophecy. She is often teased by Wildfang due to jealousy over attention and is good friends with Stonepool though their relationship has been distancing lately. When she was a kit, Bearglow, unknown to her as her father, tells her to lie to Branchstar about having a dream that would imply Starclan wishes her to become a medicine cat so he can be her mentor. Despite doing so Branchstar takes her on as an apprentice when the time comes rather than making Bearglow her mentor, infuriating the medicine cat, and surprising the clan. Unfortunately, Branchstar's leader duties kept him from training Moonpaw often. She slowly became more and more furious at him, since she believed he was babying her since she was a special "prophecy cat". Her anger rose when Wildfang and Stonepool got their warrior names and she didn't. However, in during Part 2 of the Finale of Season 1, it is shown that Moonpaw has become a medicine cat apprentice. Whether she decided to become one because Branchstar simply wasn't training her, or if Bearglow had a paw in it, remains to be seen. It could also be the result of Moonpaw becoming curious about Doegaze and Robinpaw saving Branchstar at the Full Moon gathering one night. We learn that Bearglow is teaching Moonpaw deadly herbs, herbs that can kill, make a cat sick, and weaken their mind. He also promises to teach Moonpaw how to use fear as a tool to get what she wants. While sitting on the beach, Stonepool and Moonpaw have a conversation about a dream Stonepool had. A dream of a strong, powerful rock that Stonepool felt had so much strength and power, and all the cats he cared about would be protected. The rock was in the middle of an ocean, and waves crashed against it's surface, but the rock still held strong. Then, a large wave slams itself into the rock, breaking the surface and revealing that the rock was full of holes. Excited, Moonpaw tells Bearglow, but he dismisses it, saying that StarClan would never send Stonepool a message. Trivia * She is said to be part of a prophecy, however, it is unclear whether or not Bearglow is lying. ** If Bearglow is lying, she is unknowingly part of the scheme Bearglow conjured up. * She is often babied, as Seri calls it, by Branchstar which annoys her as she wishes to be a strong warrior. * Moonpaw is also good friends with Stonepool. They have been that way since kithood. Because of this, a lot of the audience ship the two, and the fact Moonpaw is a medicine apprentice didn't seem to dwindle it much. * Although Moonpaw is the daughter of two cats in the clan (Bearglow and Nightfrost), this is illegitimate, as Bearglow is a medicine cat. ** On top of that, Bearglow is mentoring Moonpaw, which is NOT recommended as kin are too soft on each other. ** To make matters even worse, 'Moon' is considered a 'forbidden' term in the books, as it is reserved for StarClan uses. She was originally going to be called 'Pearl' before Bearglow changed it, even making up a prophecy to go with it. Character Pixels Moon.kit.png|Kit Version Category:Branchclan Cats Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Characters